


Another Son

by maceyza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maceyza/pseuds/maceyza
Summary: Molly receives and urgent message from her son.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Another Son

Ronald Weasley raced down the spiral staircase leaving a still sleeping Harry, Seamus and Neville. As he rounded the corner he slammed into a mess of curly red hair, pinstripe pajamas and horn rimmed glasses. “RON- What in Merlin’s name are you doing running around at this hour?” Percy hissed in a menacing tone. Ron dazedly looked up into his scowling brothers bright red and freckled face. “It's Harry!” he exclaimed, slightly out of breath. “Is he alright? Do I need to get McGonagall? Why must you two always cause such a—” Ron grabbed Percy by the shoulders, “No one's hurt. It's just Harry has never had a real Christmas before.” Percy’s eyes widened in silent understanding. “Oh! Oh my… Okay, I’ll go and fetch Hermes and you go get parchment and quill, without waking the entire castle up.” Ron silently thanked him and then dashed back into his dormitory to retrieve his writing equipment. 

Dear Mum,

I'm so sorry for the last minute message but mum this is urgent. Remember how we met Harry Potter at Kings Cross? Well, Harry has never had a Christmas. He's never gotten a single present from his muggles and I just can't believe I forgot to tell you sooner. Could you please send some of your homemade sweets or even a Weasley jumper for Harry? 

Lots of Love,  
Ron 

With a loud hoot and fluttering of wings Hermes startled a sleepy Mrs. Weasley. “Oh! Hello Hermes.” The small screech owl stuck his small leg forward so Mrs. Weasley could untie the letter he so urgently flew to her. With groan of springs Molly Weasley plopped herself down into the worn and weathered armchair in her worn and weathered living room. 

As Molly read through the letter her eyes filled with sympathetic tears. She flicked her wand from her seat and in the kitchen the sounds of clinking dishes and cracking eggs could be heard. She reached into her knitting basket next to her chair and began on a sweater for Harry. 

Molly had heard rumors so long ago when Harry was first swept off to live with muggles. She knew they weren't the most understanding or fond of the wizarding community, but to never give a proper present to that boy, preposterous. Molly scoffed at the thought of them mistreating young Harry. On that night so many years ago Molly wept for that boy. She held her sons and wept for Harry and the dozens of wizards lost to Voldemort. So recently then she lost her brothers. She lost her dear baby brothers to that evil man. Molly held onto her children so tightly those days. The mere thought of losing one of her babies. Oh how Molly had wished her and Arthur had the money or space to take in baby Harry on those autumn nights 10 years prior. 

Molly sat up late into the night knitting an emerald green jumper for Harry. At nearly 3am she heard Arthur arvie home from his work at the Ministry of Magic. As he walked into the room he froze. “Molly dear, did we have another child or have you forgotten that we stopped at seven?” Molly huffed a weary breath. “I guess you could say we’ve added another to our family my dear.” Arthur stared at her with confusion. “It's Harry, Ron’s new friend, my love. The poor thing has never received a proper Christmas present from his muggle family and I— I had to do something for him.” Molly’s eyes filled with tears again. “Honey, it’s Harry Potter. He has no one. How could I stand idly by—” Arthur knelt down beside his weeping wife. He held her shaking hands in his and leaned in to kiss her gently on the forehead. “There's no need to explain, I understand.” And with that he sat upon the floor near her chair and began to wrap presents for all eight of his children.


End file.
